1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system is invented for substrates chemical treatment and more particularly for semiconductor wafers and flat panel displays (FPD) wet processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods and systems are invented for substrates and more particularly for semiconductor wafers and flat panel displays (FPD) chemical treatment using nebulized chemicals created and carried by heated chemical gases. A nebulizer and a process chamber with novel invented design features have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.